Save Me
by The Sorcerer
Summary: Não dá para encarar a vida sozinho. Salve-me, salve-me, salve-me. Estou nu e longe de casa. RL/LE.
1. A vida sozinho

Em um dia qualquer do final de maio de 1980, bem ao meio-dia, peguei um trem de carga que saía de Londres, subi em um vagão aberto e deitei com a cabeça apoiada na minha sacola, com os joelhos cruzados, e fiquei contemplando as nuvens enquanto viajava em direção a Godric's Hollow. James e Lily haviam se mudado para a casa nova e eu preferia ir de trem a aparatar. Sempre aproveito esses momentos para refletir sobre a vida e a minha condição.

Era uma linha local e eu pretendia dormir naquela noite em Bristol e pegar um outro trem até Godric's Hollow para chegar lá antes das sete da noite. Em algum lugar perto de Kingston, adormeci. O apito tocou algumas vezes, e da outra vez que abri os olhos, o ar já estava frio e a névoa começava a cobrir os vales perto da ferrovia. Depois de tentativas frustradas de me acomodar sobre o aço frio com minha coberta, levantei e comecei a andar de um lugar para o outro, pulando e agitando os braços. Logo o trem pegou outro desvio e entrou em uma cidadezinha de beira de ferrovia e percebi que precisaria de um pouco de whyskie de fogo para conseguir agüentar o anoitecer frio até Bristol.

Pulei do vagão e atravessei a rodovia correndo até a loja e comprei, além da bebida, um pouco de pão e alguns chocolates. Voltei correndo para o trem de carga que ainda ia demorar mais quinze minutos para sair daquele cenário, agora cinza e opaco. Enquanto desembrulhava o pão, fiquei lembrando de quando conheci James, e de como havia ficado feliz quando Lily aceitara seu pedido de casamento.

"Vamos até o Caldeirão Furado avisar a todos!", ele disse.

Naquela época, a sombra de Voldemort não era tão intensa quanto nos dias atuais e todos nós – principalmente eles – poderíamos sair na rua sem maiores perigos. A decisão deles de mudar para um vilarejo distante era até compreensível, mas sei o quão difícil foi para James largar a casa de seus pais, em Londres. Pensei em Sirius também, que morava tão perto. Invejava um pouco a ligação que eles têm um com o outro, mas isso se deve pelo fato de serem tão parecidos. Apesar de amar James e Sirius, me considero muito diferente deles. Nossa amizade é muito mais fruto de circunstâncias que de semelhanças. Éramos colegas de quarto e nos demos bem desde o início.

Eu tinha comprado um queijo três dias antes, em Londres mesmo, antes de receber a notícia de que teria que viajar. Coloquei um pouco do queijo dentro do pão e tomei o whyskie com gosto e gratidão. Sabia que o pouco dinheiro que tinha servia para esses pequenos momentos, e nada pagava uma refeição que deixa você aquecido naquele frio. Fiquei contente. Lembrei-me de Dumbledore quando disse que tudo na vida se resumia a ter uma boa bebida e amigos para compartilhá-la. Lamentei o fato de estar sozinho. Pensei no que Sirius estaria fazendo se estivesse ali. Certamente estaria cantarolando em qualquer canto e lembrando histórias dos quatro Marotos em Hogwarts. Mas não sinto falta daquele tempo. Era seguro e acolhedor, mas eu era muito mais inseguro do que sou hoje, ou pelo menos acredito nisso. Afinal, tenho somente 22 anos e continuo sendo um lobisomem.

O que acontece é que, com o tempo, acabei ficando um pouco hipócrita em relação ao que acreditava ser a necessidade vital de um bruxo, além de me sentir um pouco cansado e cético. Porque, apesar de minha pouca idade, me sinto tão velho e neutro... Mas naquele tempo eu realmente acreditava na gentileza e na humildade e no zelo e na tranqüilidade e na sabedoria das pessoas, e acreditava ser uma espécie de sábio com roupas surradas vagando pelos corredores de Hogwarts e conquistar méritos próprios para que esquecessem que eu era um lobisomem. Aquela bebida quente deu forma a todas as minhas crenças ao me aquecer e me fazer lembrar que carregava no bolso uma carta de Lily escrita há muitos anos, quando estávamos no quinto ano da escola. Ela dizia que não importava como os outros me olhavam, mas que eu deveria ver a beleza dentro de mim, para sempre, e me lembrar de que eu era uma criatura viva e boa.

"Onde foi que você leu isso?", perguntei a ela, na época.

"Ah, tirei de um livro infantil que minha irmã tinha há uns anos. Sempre o carrego comigo."

"E você sempre fica lendo esse tipo de coisa entre as aulas?"

"Praticamente todos os dias". Depois disso, ela não falou mais nada e eu também.

Lily era aquele tipo de garota que brilhava a quilômetros de distância. Não tanto por sua beleza física, mas porque sempre houve uma vivacidade naqueles grandes olhos verdes e um sorriso que tirava qualquer cara em Hogwarts do sério. Desde que a conheci ela tinha esse dom, e isso foi quando tínhamos onze anos e éramos crianças. Apesar de tudo isso, ela não era daquelas meninas que andam em bando para falar de garotos. Não sei explicar exatamente, mas sua atitude era mais parecida com a de um garoto que de uma menina de sua idade, mas ainda assim, sem perder sua feminilidade. Se Filch a pegasse no meio do corredor conversando com alguém, ele simplesmente não falava nada, ao contrário do que faria com qualquer outro aluno. Ele circulava e desaparecia, e se professores estivessem no salão principal quando ela passasse, muito provavelmente não perceberiam a garota ruiva sentando em uma das mesas. Porém, em sala de aula, todos sabiam quem ela era, e reconheciam seus esforços, ainda que naturais, para ser uma excelente aluna.

Quando falei que planejava ir a Godric's Hollow de trem, ela me disse que era o tipo de viagem que gostaria de fazer, um dia, quando não houvesse mais aquele perigo crescente da quase onipresença de Voldemort. Achei triste.

Mas o trem começou a andar, o vento ficou frio e enevoado outra vez, e passei a meia hora seguinte fazendo tudo o que podia fazer e imaginar para não congelar nem bater os dentes demais. Eu me encolhi e meditei sobre o calor, para espantar o frio. Depois comecei a pular para cima e para baixo e a agitar os braços e as pernas e a cantar. Meus dentes batiam e meus lábios estavam azuis, mas continuei lá ruminando meus pensamentos desolados e amargos, inevitáveis àquela altura e àquelas condições.

Quando escureceu, enxerguei com alívio o mar bem conhecido de Bristol e logo o trem já tinha parado e eu estava ao lado dos trilhos, respirando o ar frio sob a noite estrelada. Fui para a praia passar a noite sobre a areia com meus cobertores e parei ao sopé de um rochedo, onde os guardas não poderiam me ver nem me mandar embora. Também era improvável que qualquer bruxo estivesse por ali naquela hora, então fiz uma pequena fogueira e cozinhei salsichas espetadas em galhos recém-cortados e bebi o rum que acabara de comprar, resultando em uma das melhores noites da minha vida. A água estava fria demais para que eu entrasse, então agachei de joelhos em uma pedra ali perto e fiquei lá olhando o céu noturno esplendoroso. Lembrei da voz do James dizendo "Bom Remus, você conseguiu de novo". Que saudades eu sentia dos meus amigos! Apesar de curtir esses momentos melancólicos de solidão, o que verdadeiramente me aquecia era o fato de saber que estaria dali a poucas horas com eles.

Completamente sozinho e sentado naquela pedra gelada, abracei as pernas e contemplei minha vida. Bom, pronto, e que diferença fazia? Lily e James iam para longe. Parecia que tinham se casado há muito mais tempo. Parecia uma eternidade. "O que vai acontecer comigo daqui para frente?" Daí o rum começou a atacar meus neurônios e senti meus olhos se fechando sozinhos, insistindo para que meu corpo descansasse. Puxei meus cobertores sobre os ombros e adormeci no canto da praia.

Acordei no meio da noite: "Quê? Onde estou?", mas ouvi o murmúrio contínuo das ondas do mar e voltei a dormir, sonhando com uma mesa cheia de pães quentinhos e a mão de Lily sobre o meu ombro. Aquilo era o meu ideal de lar feliz. "É sempre a mesma coisa", sussurrei antes de virar para o outro lado e esperar alguns segundos antes de pegar no sono novamente.

- - -

O dia amanheceu frio e cinza, como todos os dias na Inglaterra. Levantei sem mais delongas, arrumei meus cobertores dentro da sacola e, com um aceno rápido da varinha, recolhi meus outros pertences. Coloquei um último pedaço de pão na boca e saí andando em direção à estação, onde o trem para Godric's Hollow já ansiava pela sua partida. Esperei os policiais revistarem o trem, dei a volta e subi no último vagão, também de carga, onde sentei sobre um monte de cordas e ouvi o apito de partida.

A viagem desta vez fora muito mais curta e, em poucas horas, eu chegara a Godric's Hollow, quando avistei de longe uma figura encapuzada no final da plataforma, mas que reconheci imediatamente, indo a sua direção. Ele sorriu quando me viu e, tirando os óculos, me deu um abraço forte e apertado.

"Então você veio mesmo de trem. Você é maluco.", ele disse rindo, enquanto fazia um sinal para me ajudar com a sacola.

"Como estão todos?", perguntei.

"Peter e Sirius já estão lá, chegaram há algumas horas. Dumbledore virá para o jantar."

"E Lily?"

"Ela está bem. Estava cozinhando quando eu saí. É tudo o que ela faz desde que chegamos – acho que ela se sente melhor ocupada, já que não podemos sair".

Senti a tristeza em sua voz e gostaria de dizer algo, mas achei melhor ficar quieto e continuar caminhando. O vento estava frio, mas não estava garoando, então tudo se tornou mais fácil. Quando chegamos atrás da estação, James segurou meu braço e aparatamos juntos na frente de um sobrado. Ele abriu o pequeno portão de ferro, que rangeu em desagrado, e, olhando para os lados, me pediu para entrar. Quando a pequena porta de madeira foi aberta, aquele ambiente quente e amarelado bateu em meu rosto com tanta força que, ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Lily à minha frente, eu simplesmente me esqueci de qualquer tristeza e frio e melancolia que me tomava até aquele momento, e lembrei de novo o que era a felicidade. Sirius levantou-se da mesa e veio em minha direção, me dando um abraço até de certo modo violento, e Peter deu um tchauzinho de longe.

Isso estava de acordo com as teorias de Dumbledore a respeito da amizade e do amor. Esqueci de mencionar que no dia em que entrei em Hogwarts, depois da seleção das casas, à noite, uma menina chegara até nós na mesa e, durante aquela conversa sobre quem era de que lugar, ela perguntou "Posso sentar com vocês?", já que ela própria era um pouco moleque. E, naquele momento, eu vi o jeito que James olhava para ela, e sabia que ela era dele, e de mais ninguém ali.

"Claro", respondeu Sirius, com a voz engraçada que ele usava para contar piadas, uma grande, profunda e ruidosa imitação de seu velho tio Ignatius, "Claro, sente conosco e conte a história de sua família, menina". Isso obviamente deixara Lílian um pouco receosa, mas ela tomou coragem e contou que viera de uma família trouxa e foi normal, ninguém se constrangeu nem nada. "Eu odeio toda a minha família por isso", Sirius disse. "Sorte sua de não ter entrado na Sonserina", e apontou para a mesa do outro lado do salão. Vi o olhar melancólico de Lily quando olhou para trás, e percebi depois que seu amigo havia sido selecionado para lá, quem mais tarde descobri ser o Snape. Pobre Severus. Devia estar tão assustado quanto qualquer um de nós, ao sentar pela primeira vez naquelas mesas.

"Remus", ela disse, limpando as mãos no avental florido em sua cintura e me dando um abraço. Eu respirei de novo aquele aroma adocicado que sentia toda vez que estava perto dela, e aquela sensação tão boa de estar com todos eles ali. "Como foi a viagem de trem?", ela perguntou, sorrindo.

"Melhor impossível".

"Estou fazendo aquela batata assada que eu sei que você gosta, então sente ali e espere, já está quase pronta."

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir desde que chegara àquela casa. Todos nós nos sentíamos muito bem por estarmos juntos e falávamos sem parar, sobre qualquer coisa, literatura, o Beco Diagonal, os professores de Hogwarts, feitiços novos, as aventuras que já vivemos, e de repente percebemos que Peter sorria forçosamente e parecia não se sentir muito bem. James o levou até o sofá e o cobriu com um xale laranja que ficava ali. Ele parecia doente. Eu não o via há muito tempo e só então reparei o quão envelhecido ele parecia.

"Vou fazer um chá bem quente para você, Peter", Lily gritou da cozinha, e todos nós voltamos à animada conversa que estávamos tendo pela primeira vez em não sei quanto tempo, desde que soubemos que eles deveriam se esconder. Pela maneira como eles viviam aqui, enxerguei toda a infância de Lily e James em seus olhos quando falavam da gravidez. Apesar de todas as dificuldades, estavam brilhantemente felizes. E isso me levou a observá-los com uma atenção que jamais havia tido, como por exemplo a maneira como Peter andava, que de trás podia-se ver os dedos do pé dele apontando para dentro, como os meus fazem, em vez de apontar para fora como os de James e Sirius. E ficávamos naquela animada troca de idéias quando ouvimos um estalo lá fora e James automaticamente gritou "Dumbledore!", então todos nós corremos para a porta para recebê-lo com alegria. Ele entrou com um montão de coisas levitando atrás dele, como livros e pergaminhos, mas apesar de estar feliz no início, ele aos poucos foi mudando sua expressão, parecendo preocupado.

Precisávamos partir em uma missão da Ordem – mais uma. Elas pareciam intermináveis e ninguém tinha sequer a idéia de recusar partir, porque sempre envolvia prováveis mortes e tragédias que seriam causadas por Voldemort ou os Comensais, e continuávamos agindo em segredo, como os únicos resistentes àquela força maligna e ameaçadora que era a Marca Negra. James pegou no braço de Dumbledore e escutei quando ele disse baixinho que não ia deixar sua mulher grávida sozinha em casa, uma preocupação óbvia à qual eu dava razão, pois estava igualmente preocupado com Lily.

"Não vou deixá-la aqui, Dumbledore, não importa o que você diga."

Dumbledore virou os olhos em minha direção e eu disfarcei, para não parecer que eu prestava atenção na conversa deles. Senti que sussurrava o meu nome, e vi de relance quando James também olhou para mim. Meu coração batia forte quando ele chegou mais perto e, com um tom extremamente carinhoso na voz, perguntou se eu poderia ficar tomando conta dela. Eu disse que sim.

"Muito simples", disse Dumbledore, sorrindo, enquanto eu via que James continuava preocupado, ainda que um pouco menos, depois da minha resposta. "Mas vocês precisam se apressar se quiserem chegar lá antes da meia-noite".

"E quanto tempo ficaremos?"

"Três dias, uma semana no mais tardar".

James olhou pra mim e perguntou o que eu achava. Respondi que tudo bem, e que deveria ficar em repouso daqui a dois dias, pois seria lua cheia e precisava da minha poção.

"Lily poderá prepara-la, Remus", James disse, e eles já estavam se preparando para sair quando perceberam que Peter não estava no sofá.

"Ele precisou ir", disse Sirius. "Não explicou porque, mas estava realmente se sentindo mal".

"Também já estamos partindo."

Mas então eu fiquei com pena do pobre James e pensei "Ah, diabos, dane-se a missão, fique com ela", e vi que ele estava sofrendo muito mais do que eu com essa decisão. Ele beijou Lily intensamente e se ajoelhou na frente dela para beijar sua barriga. Foi uma cena bastante triste de se ver, mas por qualquer razão eu estava ansiando pela partida de todos, apesar de isso parecer um tanto quanto egoísta de minha parte. Dumbledore já tinha saído pela porta quando Sirius puxava o casaco quente sobre os ombros e James segurava o tanto quanto tempo poderia ainda segurar as mãos de Lily, antes de fechar a porta e se despedir com um singelo "até mais", botando uma confiança extrema no último olhar que me dera, e a porta se fechou.

- - -

Esta fic foi obscenamente inspirada no livro de Jack Kerouac chamado "The Dharma Bums", e contém alguns trechos do mesmo.


	2. Longe de casa

Olhei para uma Lily sem expressão, cabisbaixa, que acariciava a barriga lentamente e, em poucos segundos, virou-se para a cozinha para continuar a fazer a janta que, agora, seria somente para duas pessoas. Confesso que me senti um pouco constrangido durante aquele primeiro par de horas, mas logo estávamos conversando normalmente e aquela Lily deprimida deu lugar àquela garota incrível que eu sempre convivera e trazia um brilho especial nos olhos, que sempre me balançavam quando olhavam diretamente nos meus.

Os insetos se agitavam em torno da lâmpada na sala e o vento suspirava em passos de dança entre as árvores que lá fora se erguiam, e ali a escuridão era muito profunda, contrastando com a luz que havia onde estávamos. E pela maneira como a noite engolia a paisagem, e a estradinha que serpenteava à frente da casa, por onde ninguém poderia ver o que ali havia, pois estávamos protegidos por um feitiço.

"Você já saiu de casa desde que chegaram aqui?", perguntei, enquanto observava pela janela.

"Não, não queremos correr esse risco". E ela falava sempre no plural, o que de certa forma contrastava com aquela Lily independente que todos nós conhecemos ainda quando criança e que agora vivia sob o medo de ser pega, assassinada e ter seu filho sem vida em suas mãos, pelas mãos de Voldemort.

Ela parou ao meu lado com uma xícara de chá nas mãos e deu uma longa olhada. "Às vezes vejo alguma nuvenzinha de poeira e penso ser alguém chegando, mas nunca é ninguém", suspirou. Mas parecia que eu não estava ali ao seu lado, e ela estivesse simplesmente desabafando a respeito de tudo o que acontecera em sua vida até então, e tinha um certo medo de contar para James, também para não preocupa-lo tanto. Mesmo vendo aquelas flores embaixo da janela e estando ao lado de Lily, havia um peso inexplicável no meu coração como se eu já tivesse vivido essa cena antes e já tivesse caminhado por aquela trilha sinuosa em circunstâncias parecidas. Tive vontade de deitar-me ao seu lado e me lembrar de tudo aquilo, enquanto me perdia em seus olhos. Toda vez que estou com ela, fico com essa sensação: sempre parece que já conheço aquele lugar, há muito esquecido, como o rosto de um parente morto há muito tempo, como um sonho antigo, como o trecho de uma canção esquecida que está à deriva sobre a água, mas acima de tudo como eternidades douradas da nossa infância passada ou de vida adulta passada e de todos eles, James, Sirius, e os que estão lá fora à beira da morte e o coração que bateu ali há um milhão de anos e as nuvens que passam ali em cima servem de testemunhas para essa estranha sensação. Êxtase, até, senti, com lampejos repentinos de lembranças, e me sentindo sonolento, tive vontade de puxá-la contra o peito e adormecer no sofá. À medida que ela me levava para ele, onde eu deveria dormir, ia ficando mais cansado e, àquela altura, como dois velhos amigos, já não conversávamos mais e não precisávamos conversar, ainda bem, aliás Lily comentou enquanto me cobria com um cobertor leve, "É assim que eu gosto de ficar, quando não se tem a necessidade de conversar, como se fôssemos animais e simplesmente nos comunicássemos por meio de telepatia silenciosa". E foi assim que, absorto em meus próprios pensamentos, e vendo aqueles olhos verdes em minha frente, eu acabei adormecendo e acordei somente no dia seguinte, com um delicioso cheiro de torta de abóbora inundando a sala.

Rastejei, praticamente, até o banheiro embaixo da escada, e ali lavei o rosto e limpei os dentes. Olhei-me no espelho pela primeira vez depois de muitos anos ou meses. Perdi a conta do tempo também. Meu reflexo me assustou, mas foi melhor do que eu imaginava. Achei que, quando acontecesse de me ver refletido em algum lugar, eu fosse me deparar com uma criatura feia e descuidada, mas, apesar de me sentir assim, meu rosto estava ok, provavelmente pela boa noite de sono em tanto tempo, e só alguns fios brancos caíam pela minha testa. Eu era jovem, mas eles já existiam. Imaginei o lobisomem e levantei a gengiva, para ver os dentes. Um pouco amarelados, é verdade, mas em perfeitas condições. A pele sob os olhos estava um pouco queimada de sol e certamente eu aparentava mais idade do que realmente tinha, mas naquela manhã eu me sentia jovem novamente. Desabotoei a camisa, tirei minha velha calça e tomei um banho quente. Quando saí do banheiro, vestindo a mesma roupa, Lily me interrompeu dizendo que me emprestaria roupas limpas.

"Tome, são do James, e ele não usa mais."

"Não quero atrapalhar", eu disse, mas ela me olhou com aquele olhar de pena, que não era intencional, mas eu certamente já me acostumara a ser olhado assim, e insistiu para que eu as colocasse. Vesti a camisa jeans com mangas curtas e uma calça do mesmo material, um tanto gasta, mas nova, se comparada às minhas. O dia estava agradável. O verão estava chegando e o sol teimava em sair, apesar de fraco. Mas dentro da casa o ambiente estava quente e aconchegante, não tenho certeza se por causa do clima, somente.

Logo cheguei à cozinha, à beira do balcão onde Lily preparava toda aquela comida, e pensei que James estava certo quando disse que ela encontrara ali uma maneira de se sentir útil, porque certamente esta era a razão para toda aquela atividade culinária.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Sim. E você?"

"É esquisito dormir sem o James", ela respondeu me dando um sorriso melancólico, enquanto virava para pegar algumas cebolas na cesta à minha frente.

Esperei um pouco antes de retomar o assunto, apenas observando a sua habilidade com os utensílios. Era, afinal, uma exímia preparadora de poções, e cozinhar era bem parecido. Todos aqueles aromas cozinhando no fogão subiam e deixavam a casa com um perfume magnífico, que lembrava uma infância que eu nunca tive, mas imaginava ser perfeita.

"O cheiro está delicioso", eu disse, enquanto a observava, absorto.

"Ah, isto aqui não é nada", ela respondeu, ainda atarefada com um ramo de sálvia sob as mãos. "É uma receita da minha mãe, trouxa, mas à noite posso fazer um ensopado de coelho e separar meia dúzia de cenouras para um refogado, se você quiser".

"Não se incomode".

Ela virou para mim com a expressão afetada, como se eu a tivesse ofendido, e voltou para a sua atividade. Prometi a mim mesmo que não falaria aquela frase novamente.

"Você nunca incomoda, Remus", ela prosseguiu, com a voz em um tom devidamente decepcionado pela situação, por não estar com James, por estar sozinha, por ter que mudar de casa. Eu senti tudo isso em sua voz. Ela veio até mim e, se debruçando no balcão, me agradeceu por ter ficado com ela. Eu abaixei os olhos, porque meu estômago revirou quando ela segurou as minhas mãos. Era sempre aquilo, aquela amizade. Ela era uma pessoa excepcional. Eu a amava, mas de uma forma diferente, e jamais admitiria a ela ou a qualquer outra pessoa. Ela largou minhas mãos, não sem antes fazer um último movimento nelas com o polegar, e esses pequenos detalhes me faziam ficar um pouco melhor.

"O segredo desse tipo de comida", disse Lily, voltando à colher de pau e às panelas, "É saber a hora de parar de acrescentar os temperos. Se você coloca mais do que deveria, está perdido. Não pense. Simplesmente dance de acordo com o ritmo. É a coisa mais instintiva do mundo."

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa sobre ingredientes, já não falávamos muito. Ela estava especialmente concentrada naquela atividade e eu voltei minha atenção à estante de livros que ficava perto da porta, na sala, e passei a próxima hora lendo um livro interessantíssimo sobre criaturas das florestas. Quando toda aquela comida ficou pronta, nos divertimos muito enquanto saboreávamos cada prato, cada pedacinho de frango que ela havia cozinhado, ou sentindo o "crec" da cebola em cada mastigada, enquanto ela contava com gestos a dificuldade que o James teve de trocar uma lâmpada do teto sem magia, a pedido dela. Passamos a tarde em meio àquelas conversas, e foi quando o dia se transformou em fim de tarde e a luz foi ficando cada vez mais amarelada, com as sombras caindo de modo agourento sobre as árvores na frente do sobrado mas, em vez de assustar, traziam de volta aquela sensação de que, ali dentro, estávamos seguros.

"Toma, sua poção", ela me disse, e quando eu virei lá estava ela, com uma camiseta amarela, os cabelos molhados, pois acabara de tomar banho, segurando um copo grande com aquela poção esverdeada que eu já conhecia muito bem.

"Obrigada", eu disse, e ela retribuiu com um sorriso e um carinho no meu braço, antes de voltar à cozinha. Dei um gole e acompanhei seus passos até lá, sentando ao velho balcão e tentando puxar algum assunto.

"Você me preparou esta poção pela primeira vez quando eu tinha 16 anos".

"É mesmo", ela disse, fazendo um barulhinho com o nariz, que eu entendi como um desabafo a respeito do tempo que passa tão rápido. "Foi o Severus quem me ensinou. Ele conhecia todas as poções naquela época."

Senti a tristeza em sua voz ao tocar no nome de Snape. Tenho certeza de que ela não conversava com James e mais ninguém a respeito dele, pois todos o odiavam. Ele havia se tornado um Comensal da Morte e era assunto proibido em qualquer rodinha de conversas onde o James estava presente, principalmente. Então percebi que Lily queria falar sobre isso, como se esperasse há muito tempo por essa oportunidade de lamentar o futuro do amigo. Houve uma pausa para o silêncio, quando observei que ela estava pensativa a respeito do assunto que entrávamos.

"É realmente triste que ele tenha seguido esse caminho", eu disse, e ela jogou algumas cenouras cortadas dentro de um imenso caldeirão antes de responder que "triste é a palavra certa".

"Sabe o que eu não entendo, Remus?", ela disse, voltando-se para o balcão e deixando todas as panelas sozinhas borbulhando atrás dela. "Ele sempre teve escolha, entende? Ele não precisava ter seguido esse caminho. Ele é muito inteligente, poderia ser um excelente bruxo, um professor, talvez."

"Ele continua sendo um grande bruxo, pelo que ouvi dizer."

"De nada adianta você ser um grande bruxo se direciona isso para o lado errado."

"Ele não acha errado."

"Mas sei que também não acha certo, Remus.", ela disse, enquanto voltava às panelas e batia levemente a colher de pau na beirada de uma delas. "Ele simplesmente tomou esse caminho como algo que devesse fazer, como se não tivesse outra opção, mas ele sempre teve. É o que eu penso e não concordo."

"Você tem falado com ele desde que saímos de Hogwarts?"

"Não. Quer dizer... Eu o encontrei há um ano no Beco Diagonal, ele deveria estar indo na Travessa do Tranco, estava muito esquisito, com todas aquelas olheiras e arqueado. James e eu tínhamos acabado de nos casar e eu estava comprando uns caldeirões para a nossa casa, inclusive este aqui, olha" – e me mostrou o caldeirão de ferro que estava sobre o fogão cozinhando o coelho para o jantar. "Eu o cumprimentei, perguntei como ele estava, e ele disse 'bem', só isso. Eu respondi 'que bom' e saímos andando, mas foi um momento bem constrangedor. Gostaria de ter conversado com ele, mas ele já estava tão distante de mim, tão... em outro lugar, já sem brilho naqueles olhos negros e profundos que, confesso, tive até um pouco de medo de me aproximar. Eu já não conhecia aquele Severus Snape, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ele continuava ali dentro, por trás daquela capa preta, à espera de qualquer coisa que, até hoje, eu não sei te dizer o que é, assim como não sabia quando eu tinha 16 anos e ele começou a mudar."

"Ele sempre foi esquisito, Lily.", eu disse, e ela me olhou com cara de poucos amigos e eu fiquei surpreso com a minha estupidez. Isso era o que nós dizíamos quando éramos adolescentes, e que tipo de vida perfeita eu tinha para fazer uma afirmação dessas?

"Ele sempre foi muito inteligente, isso sim. É só isso que não entendo, como pôde ter escolhido um caminho tão obtuso.", ela disse, e praticamente encerrou o assunto. Depois daquilo, eu não sabia mais o que dizer e não queria arriscar uma opinião. Comecei a prestar mais atenção ao rádio que estava ligado e estava tocando a música _Save Me_, do Queen. Eu ia cantarolando a letra e movimentava as mãos de acordo com o ritmo. Ouvir essa canção fez com que eu me sentisse bem e todo bobo e feliz enquanto arrumava a mesa para jantarmos, bebia um copo de água de fonte deliciosa, e estava pronto para percorrer 5 mil quilômetros correndo, se fosse preciso.

Escutei sua voz vindo da cozinha e me perguntando se eu não senti medo quando estava no trem, sozinho. "No começo eu estava um pouco hesitante", respondi, agora acendendo a vela dentro da pequena luminária da parede, "Principalmente por causa daqueles policiais em Londres, sabe, se eles me pegassem ali de carona, eu estaria perdido, não teria como aparatar na frente deles."

"Ah, isso é mesmo bem típico. Ainda bem que você não teve problemas."

"Então passei a noite na praia de Bristol."

"Você está brincando."

"Não, mas foi uma ótima noite. Fiz algumas salsichas e fiquei observando o mar e pensei na vida."

"Parece divertido, mas vou te dizer uma coisa: se eu soubesse que você fosse fazer isso, teria proibido você de vir de trem, Remus, proibido."

"Depois dessa comida maravilhosa que você está fazendo para mim, eu concordaria com qualquer coisa que você me pedisse.", respondi meio sem pensar, e ela deu uma gargalhada como há muito não ouvia, e fiquei satisfeito por estar conseguindo ser uma boa companhia e não deixá-la ainda mais deprimida do que já estava, o que era o meu medo.

Continuamos conversando animadamente enquanto saboreávamos aquela comida maravilhosa e eu tomava meu chá, prestando atenção em cada traço do seu rosto, mas eu estava impaciente com relação a algumas coisas, e a ausência de James pela primeira vez se abateu sobre mim, como se o que eu estivesse fazendo, todos aqueles pensamentos sobre Lily, fossem algo extremamente feios e desonrados. Fui tentando mentalmente me tranqüilizar a respeito disso, tentando convencer a mim mesmo de que não havia nada de errado enquanto não se tornasse real e explícito. Mas o que poderia ser mais explícito do que aquela dependência patética que se abatia sobre mim? Parecia extremamente claro o que eu sentia, mas ela continuava me tratando como sempre, daquela maneira carinhosa com a qual tratava as pessoas de quem gostava. Fiquei contente por ser uma delas e acabei esquecendo todo o resto negro que habitava os meus pensamentos.

Na hora de dormir, acompanhei com os olhos sua silhueta sumindo nos degraus da escada enquanto eu apoiava um livro sobre o meu peito, fingindo ler apenas para observá-la mais um pouco e ter aquela imagem de seu sorriso e de seus gestos soltando os cabelos antes de dormir. O sofá ficava perto do confortável aquecedor a óleo e devia estar frio lá fora, mas a vontade que eu tinha era a de abrir as janelas e respirar aquele vento gelado que rasgaria os meus pulmões e veria a lua cheia lá em cima, enquanto eu pensava "você não me controla mais, lua!". Lembrei da poção que Lily preparara e agradeci em pensamento por estar ali, naquele momento, e me dei conta que durante o dia inteiro ela não citara o nome de James e Sirius, talvez receosa de que viesse a chorar ou algo do tipo, mas mesmo assim resolvi que no dia seguinte tocaria no assunto, em respeito a eles, principalmente a James.

Toda aquela região enluarada estava em um silêncio absoluto, não se ouvia nem mesmo o barulhinho de cervos ou o uivar de lobos em nenhum lugar, mesmo sendo lua cheia, para o meu alívio de poder esquecer durante algumas horas quem eu era. Um silêncio abençoado e frio. Só se ouvia um som muito tênue vindo da floresta, aquele farfalhar de folhas. Uma noite abençoada. Eu imediatamente entrei em um transe vazio e sem pensamentos o qual mais uma vez revelou-se pra mim que meu cérebro havia parado e suspirei porque podia pensar nela e senti todo o meu corpo se afundar completamente relaxado e em paz com o mundo efêmero do sonho e do sonhador e do ato de sonhar em si. Todas as coisas vivas e mortas e eu indo e vindo sem nenhuma perenidade nem substância própria, por Merlin. Que horror seria se o sonho fosse real, porque se o sonho fosse real, eu seria imortal! E meu cobertor me protegia do frio, como uma máscara ajustada ao corpo inteiro, foquei meus olhos na lua até que ela virasse um borrão e então adormeci.

- - -

_Save Me_ foi uma música do Queen que tocou bastante em 1981 em decorrência do lançamento do álbum "Greatest Hits (Queen)". Você pode conferir a letra da música no seguinte link: letras..br/queen/67909 e o vídeo em: /watch?vk8cYDnthloI . Eu acho que essa música é muito a cara do Remus e quis dar um jeito de inseri-la na fic para exemplificar o que ele sentia quando estava perto da Lily. Espero que você também ache isso. Aliás, depois desse trecho eu escrevi todo o restante do capítulo ouvindo essa música no repeat e ela acabou dando o tom para a conversa que eles tiveram etc.

Obrigada à Anne por ter lido essa fic antes de todo mundo e ter feito comentários.


	3. O que foi desperdiçado

A casa deles era um pequeno sobrado coberto de flores nos fundos. A varanda velha era inclinada para frente, em direção ao chão, e tinha uma velha e boa cadeira de balanço na qual eu me acomodei esta manhã para ficar lendo o Profeta Diário e todas aquelas notícias de sempre. O quintal era cheio de pés de abóbora prestes a amadurecer, e hortelã, muita hortelã, tudo cheirava a hortelã, e uma bela árvore antiga sob a qual eu adorava me sentar para pensar um pouco na vida naquelas noites frias e estreladas de maio em Godric's Hollow, a vila que eu jamais cheguei a conhecer por inteiro. A cozinha era perfeita com um fogão à gás, uma geladeira amarelinha no canto, cheia de ímãs com jogadores de quadribol indo para lá e para cá. O banheirinho era pequeno mas perfeito com banheira e água quente, e a sala era absolutamente formidável, com aquelas almofadas fofas nos sofás e livros, centenas de livros, tudo desde Shakespeare até James Joyce, incluindo Oscar Wilde, todos de Lily, certamente, e discos de Beatles a Led Zeppelin (e até mesmo um disco animadinho de Steve Wonder que ela sempre colocava depois que eu acordava e ficava sassaricando para lá e para cá enquanto preparava o almoço, cantando e sorrindo, alisando sua barriga e sentindo-se simplesmente feliz pelo fato de estar viva e protegida ali dentro. A vitrola tinha um bom alto-falante que tocava alto o bastante para mandar o telhado pelos ares, se fosse necessário, e ficava imaginando o que eles não deveriam sofrer quando Sirius inventava de trazer aquelas loucuras de Deep Purple para o James ouvir. E as paredes eram de tijolos e madeira, e uma noite dessas notei que havia um buraco de uns dez centímetros ao lado da televisão, coloquei o rosto ali e observei o quintal, a moto do Sirius ali no canto depois de uns pedregulhos e uns arbustos engraçados. Acho que eles não ligavam para o buraco então eu não disse nada.

No canto da sala ficava uma cesta cheia de apetrechos do James, que iam desde a Comet 180 que ele tinha desde os tempos da escola, até a sua capa de invisibilidade enrolada toscamente no fundo, e até achei estranho ele não tê-la levado quando saiu com Sirius e Dumbledore. Então havia um par de chinelos largado ali despretensiosamente, e tinha também ao lado uma porção de caixotes cor de laranja repletos de fotos frenéticas dos tempos da escola, e me diverti vendo algumas. Algum carvalho bem pomposo se transformara na mesa deles, sobre a qual fumegava uma tranqüila xícara de chá, ao lado de Lily, que estava toda séria agora fazendo anotações no que parecia ser um caderno de receitas todo manchado e antigo, bem antigo.

Eu nunca tinha visto cena mais cheia de tranqüilidade do que aquela, naquela manhã amarelada e fresquinha, quando reparei em Lily fechando seu caderno e indo até a cozinha continuar a cozinhar qualquer coisa que fosse e que tinha um cheiro incrível, como sempre, com uma saia de estampa escocesa e aquele ar concentrado e sábio, de quem tinha pleno domínio do que estava fazendo. Ergueu os olhos e, me dando um sorriso, disse: "Remus, seu chá", e retornou a atenção às batatas.

"O que você está cozinhando hoje?"

"Ah, essa é uma receita da mãe do James, ele vivia me pedindo para fazer, então hoje vou testar. É um cozido de batatas com vários tipos de queijos, o James fala disso há séculos, e parece ficar muito gostoso, com todos aqueles queijos derretidos dentro das batatas e um pouco de bacon torrado por cima."

"Uau, parece realmente bom."

"E você será o primeiro a provar, quero ver se fiz direitinho. Você tem que tomar cuidado para não derreter um queijo mais do que o outro, nem deixar passar do ponto, porque senão eles ficam meio borrachudos. Cada queijo tem uma forma diferente de ser derretido, e era isso que eu estava olhando ali no caderno."

"Posso dar uma olhada nele?"

"Claro."

Então sentei à mesa e fiquei folheando aquelas folhas incríveis, cheias de desenhos de ervas e explicações sobre a forma certa de cortá-las, cultivá-las e todas essas coisas de jardinagem. Virava as páginas com cuidado, pois elas estavam duras e havia sempre uma manchinha aqui e outra ali de qualquer molho ou comida que ela estivesse manuseando. Aquele era realmente um caderno de receitas. Até que virei uma das folhas e encontrei um pedaço de papel muito antigo dobrado em quatro partes e o peguei na mão, para ver o que era. Olhei para trás e Lily estava toda compenetrada mexendo no fogão, então arrisquei e abri o que me pareceu ser uma carta, e apesar de saber que o que estava fazendo era errado, eu estava com uma vontade secreta de ler aquilo. Era a letra de Lily sem dúvida alguma, mas a carta não era para o James, nem para sua irmã. Era para o Snape, então todo intrigado eu apertei meus olhos e comecei a ler.

"_Sev,_

_Você pode reclamar que esta é a milésima carta que eu te escrevo falando sobre a mesma coisa, mas você precisa me ouvir e não conseguimos mais conversar. Não adianta você dizer que é culpa minha, você sabe como o James não gosta de você e sei que você não é nenhum santinho e não morre de amores por ele idem, então eu realmente gostaria que você entendesse a minha situação. Você sabe que quando terminarmos o ano vamos ficar noivos e depois vamos nos casar. Eu realmente queria que você entendesse isso, não queria que ficasse chateado e sei que você mudou horrores depois que começamos a namorar. Mas enfim, não é disso que trata a carta, apesar de eu saber que deveríamos conversar sim a respeito desse assunto mal-entendido._

_Eu quero dizer que sei tudo o que você anda fazendo, eu te observo, e vejo como você parece doente agora que resolveu só usar mesmo essas roupas pretas e esquisitas. Olha, não me leve a mal, mas você emagreceu muito, seu cabelo está com um aspecto horroroso, e eu me preocupo tanto, Sev! Sei no que você está envolvido e queria tanto que você percebesse a grande besteira que está fazendo, sabe, não é brincadeira, você não precisa provar nada para ninguém. Eu sinto que estamos cada vez mais distantes e não tenho mais a mesma liberdade para falar com você como antes. Eu vejo uma agressividade enorme no seu olhar quando te cumprimento e sei, tenho certeza, que é por causa do James, você nunca o aceitará, não é mesmo? Mas você precisa entender como ele tem me feito bem e como eu estou feliz. Ele mudou muito, Sev, e queria realmente que vocês se acertassem para que todos nós pudéssemos ser grandes amigos e então poderíamos andar juntos e fazer todas essas coisas que os amigos fazem. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... Sinto tanto... a falta de nossas conversas, de tudo o que você me dizia, e de todas aquelas tiradas sensacionais que você fazia a respeito de qualquer coisa que estivéssemos conversando. Eu fico vendo você lá do outro lado na aula de poções e me pergunto por que não fazemos mais isso juntos, mas tenho medo de falar pessoalmente com você, Sev, medo. E, não queria dizer isso, mas o Peter é um péssimo parceiro para preparar poções!_

_O que eu quero dizer é... por favor, pense no que você está fazendo. Pense em mim, pense na amizade que estamos perdendo por causa dessa maluquice, pense nas atrocidades que envolvem o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem. Você não pode querer isso para você, não pode. Você é um bruxo inteligentíssimo, maravilhoso, com um potencial enorme para dar aulas, por exemplo, e passar todo esse seu conhecimento de poções para os alunos assim como você me ensinou tudo o que eu sei hoje sobre isso e ninguém nunca ficou sabendo, todos diziam que eu era a exímia preparadora de poções, quando na verdade foi sempre você, e daí de repente você resolve querer provar a quem, a si mesmo?, que pode ser mais do que isso, e começa a se envolver com aqueles tipos. Por favor, Sev, sei que você está cego e não me suporta mais falando sobre esse assunto, mas pense melhor, pense na gente, pense na sua vida._

_Se você quiser se encontrar comigo pra conversar, olha, tudo bem... me responda esta carta, nós nos encontramos enquanto o James treina lá no campo de quadribol ou algo assim, mas por favor, não deixe de me responder. Eu..."_

E a carta termina abruptamente, rabiscada com um enorme "X", o que indicava que Lily não só nunca a tinha mandado, como se arrependeu de tê-la escrito, pensei. Possivelmente ela nem se lembrava dela, mas a carta estava lá, guardada, como uma espécie de recordação, então a dobrei novamente como estava e coloquei dentro do caderno, o qual fechei logo em seguida e não pude deixar de engolir em seco antes de levantar daquela cadeira e dar um pulo no banheiro. Será que o destino de Snape seria diferente se ele tivesse recebido aquela carta? Infelizmente, acho que não.

Voltei à sala e percebi que Lily tinha diminuído o volume do som, enquanto habilmente colocava a mesa e recolhia a minha xícara de chá. Ela sempre sorria. Fiquei pensando em como me sentiria se ela fosse realmente a minha esposa, se ela viria até mim e me daria um beijinho no rosto enquanto girava com aquelas taças nas mãos, antes de colocá-las na mesa para o almoço, e me olhava com aqueles olhos enormes tão característicos e me perguntava se eu queria experimentar um xerez que ela havia comprado alguns dias antes, que era o preferido daquela amiga do Dumbledore, a Trewlaney.

"Experimente essa coisa e você vai ver; este aqui é um xerez bem barato, mas tem um sabor super característico." Estava bom e eu imediatamente me senti aquecido. "Quer que eu fale sobre como a Sibila me apresentou essa bebida? Quer que eu fale a respeito dela?"

"Quero."

"A Sibila, veja bem, vem de uma família de videntes. Ela se cansou do interior de Gales e resolveu ir para Hogsmade encontrar Dumbledore e lhe pedir uma vaga em Hogwarts, para dar aulas de adivinhação."

"Mas nós nunca tivemos adivinhação."

"Exatamente, e veja bem, foi por isso que o Dumbledore foi lá meio que com o pé atrás encontrá-la, mas ele nos disse que ela realmente tem um dom e ela começará a lecionar a partir de setembro lá em Hogwarts."

"Ela deve ser verdadeiramente boa então, para convencer o Dumbledore."

"Sim, foi o que ele disse. E então naquela noite nós nos encontramos com ela no Cabeça de Javali, aquele do Aberforth, sabe, e ela estava toda bêbada num canto falando 'ooooh' ou qualquer coisa do tipo, então sentamos e ela começou a me alugar muito sobre o destino negro que nós teríamos etc. No começo fiquei assustada, mas depois o James me chamou de canto e contou que o Dumbledore havia lhe dito que ela era assim mesmo e predizia essas coisas para todo mundo."

"Que loucura!"

"Pois é, e então eu me perguntei: 'e como é que ela vai dar aulas em Hogwarts desse jeito?'. Às vezes acho que o Dumbledore está ficando meio caduco." E demos uma risada totalmente sem graça porque afinal de contas ninguém nunca falava aquilo do velho Dumbledore, mas todos pensávamos que ele era um tanto excêntrico, às vezes.

"Mas então, nesse dia ela falou tanto sobre esse bendito xerez, que fiquei curiosa e experimentei um pouco. E me senti tão alegre e aquecida que resolvi beber mais e mais, e quando dei por mim o James estava rindo e me carregando nos ombros dele, porque eu estava totalmente embriagada! O Dumbledore teve que nos levar até em casa, a casa do James na época, e eu toda falando aquele monte de bobagens e o James todo sem graça com o Dumbledore lá. Mas o Alvo é gente boa, tenho certeza que ele já passou por isso também."

"Ah, com certeza. Apesar de ele ser todo reservado."

"Bom, mas então, o que você achou?"

"Do quê?"

"Do xerez."

"Ah! Ah sim, é diferente! Meu rosto está começando a ficar quente!"

"Você está todo vermelho, isso sim.", ela disse, enquanto levava a garrafa de volta ao armário embaixo da escada, e eu senti que tinha ficado tonto e me joguei no sofá. Acordei um bom tempo depois, ou o que me pareceu ser um bom tempo, com o cheiro da comida no ar, e a Lily disse que havia enchido a banheira para que eu tomasse um banho antes de almoçar, e eu pensei que já deveria ser super tarde e eu estava dando aquele trabalho. Só me faltava essa mesmo, ficar bêbado na casa deles, que coisa mais absurda. Mas ela não parecia se preocupar nem um pouco, só ficava rindo o tempo todo, se divertindo muitíssimo com a minha situação, e ficou me colocando lá dentro do banheiro como se eu fosse uma criança e me dando a toalha e todas aquelas roupas com o cheiro do James que estavam me deixando nauseado até. Nunca pensei que fosse do tipo que reparasse nessas coisas, mas uau, meus sentidos estavam todos aguçados, e minha cabeça girava como nunca enquanto eu estava deitado naquela banheira toda quentinha e gostosa e só pensando como tudo aquilo era surreal e incrível, e a Lily ali do outro lado da parede, só nós dois, e por alguns segundos eu realmente desejei que ela abrisse a porta e entrasse na banheira comigo, mas depois ri sozinho de como eu era patético e voltei a mergulhar a cabeça na água, pra ver se acalmava os ânimos.

Quando eu saí do banheiro, ela estava acendendo umas velas e tinha um cheiro adocicado de flor no ar, então vi um incenso queimando num canto da sala e chacoalhei a cabeça com a toalha, para enxugar meus cabelos, que deviam estar todos bagunçados. E então ela veio até mim e arrumou a minha franja, e por um outro segundo eu tive vontade de agarrá-la e lhe tascar aquele beijo, sabem como é esse tipo de vontade, mas a barriga dela encostou na minha e a idéia de que ela estava grávida e eu tendo aquele tipo de pensamentos me deixou realmente mal e enojado por mim mesmo, e virei os olhos e me afastei dela o mais rápido que pude, pensando em como eu era desprezível. Ela deve ter notado como eu estava esquisito porque começou a me perguntar se eu ainda estava enjoado por causa do xerez, que ela nunca deveria ter me dado pois eu estava com o estômago vazio, mas que quando eu comesse eu ficaria melhor etc. E todo aquele blábláblá e eu só pensando em como eu estava sujo com aqueles sentimentos na casa do meu melhor amigo com a esposa dele, e a Lily ali, toda preocupada comigo porque eu tinha bebido, e fiquei repetindo mentalmente que jamais colocaria um gole daquele negócio na boca de novo, especialmente se eu estivesse ali com todos eles.

Mas, na hora seguinte, eu comi aquele famoso prato de batatas com queijos e tudo foi voltando ao normal, e então me senti realmente tolo por quase ter me deixado levar quando estava embriagado, mas a Lily pareceu ter esquecido tudo e estava falando alegremente sobre a gravidez e sobre os nomes que pensavam em dar para o filho deles, todo aquele papo alegre sobre a maternidade, e naquele momento eu vi como ela estava feliz com o James e o quanto sentia sua falta. Era a hora ideal para tocar no assunto.

"Onde será que eles estão agora?", perguntei, e ela mudou a feição do rosto quase que imediatamente.

"Não tenho idéia, mas sei que estão bem."

"Ele tem saído muito desde que..."

"Não, não. É raro."

"Ah."

E o silêncio chegou ali e parou a conversa durante alguns pares de minutos, mas logo voltamos a falar do James e ficamos lá um bom tempo só relembrando de todas aquelas coisas que fazíamos na escola, como nos conhecemos, o que ela pensava dele antes, como eles se acertaram e tudo o mais. Eu encostei minhas costas na cadeira e estiquei meus braços bem preguiçosamente, pensando em como era boa aquela sensação de paz e tranqüilidade que eu estava vivendo, e todas as perguntas que eu fazia a respeito do James eram respondidas pela Lily com todo o amor possível que uma mulher pode colocar na voz, e ela trazia lenços e objetos inusitados para mostrar alguns presentes que eles ganharam para o filho, e ficava discursando longamente a respeito de cada um deles, com um sorrisinho de prazer élfico no rosto. E mais tarde, atravessando a casa com a roupa limpa em uma cesta, ela me disse que estava com vontade de tomar sorvete e então conjurei uns dezessete sabores diferentes para ela ficar lá se deliciando, e eu também tomei um pouquinho. De todo modo, Lily era uma pessoa extremamente vulnerável, apesar de toda aquela imponência e força que ela passava, mas no fundo, e dava pra perceber, ela precisava sempre de alguém ali, com ela, lhe fazendo companhia, para não dar uma pirada.

Naquela noite, já não falávamos muito. Eu ainda estava constrangido pelo que aconteceu à tarde, e a Lily ficou ali do meu lado no sofá passando todos os canais com o controle da tv e reparei que ela usava uma meia de lã toda colorida e achei engraçado, tão característico dela, daquela Lily de sempre, que fiz um comentário e então tive que largar meu livro porque a conversa engrenou e ficamos durante horas só falando aquele monte de bobagens. Ela me tocava no braço toda vez que dava risada e eu dava uma estremecida por dentro sempre que acontecia, porque não era normal ela me tocando daquele jeito, e eu me perguntava quantas vezes eu iria agüentar sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento de desejo ou amor ou intensidade que acabava rolando sempre que eu focava aqueles olhos verdes incríveis e brilhantes, que me passavam uma sensação tão boa de infância e conforto, então me perguntei se eu havia tido algum momento assim em que ela não estivesse presente em minha vida, e me dei conta que não.

Na medida em que o fogo ia parando de estalar na lareira e se transformava em brasas, mas brasas bem grandes, a noite ia se interpondo cada vez mais e a cabeça de Lily estava encostada no meu ombro, senti aquele cheiro característico do xerez e percebi que ela devia estar toda embriagada com aquela coisa, mas tive um pouco de pena no momento, e tudo o que fiz foi passar os dedos pelos seus cabelos, aquela sensação que eu jamais havia experimentado, e o pequeno fio de vento gelado que entrava pelo buraco na parede não era nada perto do calor humano que eu sentia estando ali junto dela, e tive vontade de levá-la para dar um passeio, mas sabia que não era possível. Ela de repente se apoiou na minha perna para levantar e eu senti aquela contração no baixo ventre enquanto ela levantava e me olhava toda tonta, mas sorrindo, então colocou o indicador sobre os meus lábios e me pediu para fazer um pedido em silêncio. Eu não queria pensar naquilo, não podia, mas é claro que nada mais me vinha em mente, e quando ela aproximava o rosto dela do meu, meu coração batia forte como um tambor naqueles rituais celtas antigos e eu senti todo aquele fogo ardendo dentro de mim como tochas incandescentes e respirei profundamente quando ela caiu novamente nos meus braços, adormecida, e agradeci internamente por aquele beijo não ter acontecido, mesmo que, no fundo, fosse o que eu mais desejava naquele momento e em toda a minha vida. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e aproveitei para cheirar os seus cabelos, abraçando-a com força, porque sabia que jamais aconteceria aquilo novamente. E então eu a deixei deitada no sofá, com o meu cobertor cobrindo-a, e passei a noite toda na velha cadeira de balanço na varanda, apenas pensando em tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido, e uma lágrima escorreu do meu rosto enquanto eu tomava o copo com aquela poção que ela havia preparado para eu não me transformar numa besta, pensando que não havia diferença nem controle sobre o instinto de um lobisomem e o instinto de um homem ao lado da mulher que ele ama.


	4. O silêncio

No resto dos outros dias, que passaram rapidamente, eu havia modificado totalmente o meu jeito de lidar com a Lily. O respeito voltou ao lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído e, apesar dos meus sentimentos, eu a estava vendo como ela sempre foi: somente uma amiga. E aproveitamos aquela semana somente nós dois, rindo, vendo fotos, conversando, lembrando de acontecimentos absurdos que protagonizamos quando éramos mais novos, e sentindo o pequeno Harry chutar a barriga da mãe.

Então, como se o dedo de James estivesse apontando o caminho, eu me preparei para partir. Era a manhã do dia 5 de junho de 1980, e o Profeta Diário noticiou o nascimento do filho de Lucius Malfoy, um dos Comensais da Morte mais conhecidos e menos julgados, no meio das notícias de "Bruxos em Foco". Era uma manhã quente e eu estava me perguntando como faria aquilo – ir embora – sem magoar a Lily. Então decidi que esperaria o James chegar e imediatamente sairia. Não me despediria nem o cumprimentaria. Simplesmente pegaria os meus poucos pertences e iria embora. "Você vai se sentir sozinho longe. Fique aqui conosco até que o Harry nasça", ela dizia. Mas não, eu havia decidido. O bom foi perceber que ela tinha mesmo apreciado aqueles dias. E lá estava parada no quintal, descalça, mexendo em algumas plantas enquanto eu lia o jornal. Mas eu sabia que, no fundo, quem estava com medo de ser magoado com uma despedida era eu mesmo. Já era hora de ir embora.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, Lily e eu tivemos uma pequena discussão. Enquanto estávamos papeando depois do almoço esplêndido que ela havia preparado mais uma vez, eu senti uma vontade imensa de me embebedar e me sentir bem. Só queria sentir aquelas cócegas e o calorzinho peculiar que me davam quando tomava alguma coisa forte. Tirei a minha pequena garrafa de whyskie de fogo da mochila e abri e puxei a Lily para a varanda e bebemos. "É melhor eu não beber mais, Remus", ela disse. "Sei que um golinho não fará mal, mas não se esqueça de que eu estou grávida e não posso ficar bebendo. E também tenho que estar sã para preparar o jantar."

"Ah, mas eu não quero nada disso, Lily. Chega de jantares e almoços e chazinhos elaborados. Apenas sente aqui comigo e beba mais um pouco, esqueça o resto do mundo por alguns instantes e seja feliz."

"Mas eu sou feliz com o meu mundo, Remus", ela me disse. "E estou grávida. Achei que você tivesse reparado nisso."

"Oras, e quem liga para isso?"

Eu dei uma risada imbecil e ela entrou na casa, extremamente decepcionada e indignada, visivelmente sem saber o que fazer. Não fiquei nem aí e continuei ali deitado apoiando o corpo nos cotovelos e quando finalmente anoiteceu eu resolvi entrar e estava tudo escuro. Ouvi o barulho de uma porta no andar de cima e supus que ela quisesse ficar sozinha. Pela primeira vez naqueles dias, nenhum sinal de comida, velas acesas, música e alegria no ar. Senti-me culpado. Intruso. Só não fui embora naquele instante porque jamais a deixaria sozinha. A sensação de culpa bateu de novo em meu rosto como uma rajada de vento gelado, e então eu percebi como havia sido grosso e imaturo e idiota. Eu não sabia lidar com humanos. Queria ter voltado no tempo. Pobre Lily.

Pobre Lily? Pobre Remus.

Por respeito a ela, sequer abri a geladeira à noite. Ainda tinha me restado um pedaço de pão daquele dia em que eu viajara, e apesar de estar duro e com gosto de velho, não estava tão ruim assim, ou era a minha fome tamanha que o fazia parecer menos pior. Peguei no sono no sofá, ainda era cedo. Acordei algum tempo depois com um barulho na cozinha, e ela deixando o copo com a minha poção na mesa ao lado do sofá. Fingi que estava dormindo. Ela esperou alguns segundos para ver se eu falava alguma coisa, mas eu não fiz nada. Ouvi um suspiro e os passos subindo a escada. Nada poderia me deixar pior. Ou piorar a situação.

Quer dizer, obviamente que podia, então tomei a minha poção enquanto ainda havia algum bom-senso em minha cabeça. E daí dormi, de novo. Mas fiquei acordando o tempo todo, virando para lá e para cá. A impressão que eu tinha era a de que ela estava acordada, querendo falar comigo. Não conseguia dormir de verdade, afinal. Alguns vaga-lumes voavam livremente pela varanda, e eu os observava pela janela. Lily estava triste e decepcionada, e a culpa era minha. O marido dela estava correndo risco de vida lá fora e tudo o que eu tinha que fazer é ficar aqui e contar algumas piadas de vez em quando, para distraí-la, mas eu consegui deixá-la ainda pior.

O sol finalmente deu sinal de que iria nascer depois daquela noite conturbada em que eu não conseguira pregar os olhos. Pela primeira vez desde o quase-beijo, eu tinha vontade de subir e abraçá-la com força e beijar seus lábios com toda a força que eu poderia investir num momento como aquele, mas como sempre não fiz nada. Continuei ali, deitado, com as mãos entre as pernas, esquentando meus dedos e meu membro que teimava em pulsar envolvido naqueles pensamentos. Fiquei assim durante o que me pareceram horas, até que o dia havia finalmente chegado. Escutei um barulho peculiar no quintal e me levantei para espiar pelo buraco na parede, e finalmente percebi sua real utilidade – ver quem chegava sem dar bandeira na janela. Aquilo era a cara do James. E foi ele quem eu vi chegando ali, caminhando em direção à porta, com um sorriso no rosto. Sorri também – ele estava vivo. E, pelo visto, as notícias eram boas.

Ele arregalou os olhos quando me viu ao abrir a porta, e me abraçou com força como se faz quando se encontra um amigo de verdade, e perguntou como eu estava.

"Não poderia estar melhor. E você?"

"Ótimo. Deu tudo certo. Eles nem chegaram a fazer nada, ficamos só de tocaia. Parece que o Lucius não estava, nasceu seu filho."

"Sim, li no jornal."

"Sorte nossa", disse ele, segurando meus ombros, e olhando para a escada me perguntou onde estava a Lily. Levantei o queixo em direção aos degraus e ele sorriu pra mim, dizendo um sincero "obrigado" em pensamento e subiu correndo. Escutei quando ela o viu e falou algumas palavras alegres e de alívio por ele estar vivo. Eles riram. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Embrulhei meu cobertor e, com a mochila nas costas, dei uma última olhada na casa antes de partir. Com um aceno de varinha, sussurrei "limpar" para deixar o copo da poção novinho em cima da mesa. Sequer parecia que eu havia estado ali. E, naquele vácuo de sons e emoções que se deu naquele instante, eu fechei a porta e saí.

"Você é um menininho feio e tem orelhas grandes", ela me disse quando eu tinha onze anos.

"E você é magrela e tem canelas finas", retruquei.

Sorri tristemente ao passar pelo portão e, à medida que caminhava, olhei para trás e vi a casa desaparecer nas brumas, como se jamais tivesse existido. Senti um alívio por ter saído dali. Se eu ficasse mais algum dia ali, provavelmente deixaria Lily pior. Tornei-me um solitário por vocação. O ar puro penetrou meus pulmões e eu me senti livre como nunca antes de entrar naquele velho trem novamente e viajar rumo a Bristol, ou quem sabe fazer uma parada e ficar algum tempo em outro lugar? E eu prometi a mim mesmo que jamais sujaria a vida da Lily outra vez, como absurdamente fiz em poucos dias que ficamos juntos. Para ela, uma lembrança ruim. Para mim, os poucos dias em que me senti amado como um ser humano normal. Mas a verdade é que agora Lily e James estavam juntos e felizes e só o que poderiam fazer era esperar o nascimento do pequeno Harry sem nenhum animal por perto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Depois desse dia, Remus jamais voltou à casa dos Potter, ou teve qualquer contato com seus amigos.


End file.
